Damsel in Distress
by britanniaprojects
Summary: Worried for Caroline's safety, Prince Tyler hires Klaus to protect his wife. Being her stubborn self, Caroline refuses to be labeled as a damsel in distress. During their time together, they find comfort in each other and when Caroline's kidnapped, Klaus will do everything he can to save her. Will he find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dolls! I hope you all enjoy this new Klaroline fan fic! **

**Also, thank you to me beta for the grammatical correction. **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

"You're joking!" Caroline shouted, as she stood up from her seat in her husband's office.

"Caroline, you were nearly kidnapped!" Tyler reminded her.

"Nearly!" She repeated, like that was the important part.

"There will be no more discussion." Tyler stated firmly. Since he's been more involved in the government and business, he's acquired the subtle commanding voice that other politicians used. "Klaus will be your personal bodyguard."

"I'm not some helpless little girl," Caroline replied as she ran her hand through her blonde silky hair. "Plus, how do you know he'll protect me?"

Caroline looked to the dark blonde haired man standing across her. He showed no insulted reaction. He didn't dress like the other palace guards, nor did he dress in suits like Tyler's bodyguards. He dressed casually, in a dark black Henley and dark jeans with black shoes and a leather jacket. He wasn't as tall as the other guards and he didn't appear to be muscular dressed in his attire. She started to doubt he was capable of protecting her, even if she did agree.

Annoyed by the blonde Princess, Klaus pulled out a balanced throwing knife that he carried in his jacket pocket, and threw it in her direction. When she saw it coming, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped back.

"What the hell?!" She screeched at him, feeling her heart pound against her chest from the panic.

"There was a fly floating near your mouth. I was simply preventing it from entering you." Klaus shrugged, like he was doing her a favor that she didn't appreciate.

Tyler walked up to the knife thrown into the white wall next to Caroline. Just as Klaus said, a big black fly was pierced and pinned to the wall. Tyler couldn't conceal his widened amazed eyes and huge grin.

"Impressive!" Tyler commended while nodding at Klaus. He turned to Caroline and said, "He's the best in the business, Care. Please understand."

Caroline huffed. She wished she didn't go to the market yesterday. If she just stayed home, then she wouldn't have been _nearly_ kidnapped. The moment she told her husband, Tyler went on a hunt to find the best bodyguard that his money could buy. She knew her husband meant well and he was only trying to protect her but now she was regretting it.

"Why are the Radicals trying to get me anyway?" Caroline questioned.

Karina was a small monarchy island located in the North Sea. Since Tyler's parents, the King and Queen of Karina were killed, Tyler and Caroline were put into power and became the number one target. Tyler traveled with two bodyguards, and they never thought Caroline needed one until the attempts to attack or capture her have increased. It helped Tyler make the final decision that it was time for her to get her own personal bodyguard.

With Tyler gaining more power and control, the Radicals have been trying to capture either of them for some sort of leverage – money, property, power, etc. No one involved in the monarchy government really knew what the Radicals wanted. They only knew of the dangers they posed and the protection needed against them.

When his parents ruled, there were rumors of Radicals in existence, but there hasn't been solid evidence to prove it. It wasn't until the King and Queen's assassination that it was confirmed Radicals were present. The manslaughter seemed to be only the beginning.

"Fine." She agreed. "But I still get to go anywhere I want!"

Tyler grinned at her. "So long as Klaus accompanies you." He walked over to her and pecked her lips. "I need to attend a meeting, but I'll be home for dinner at 7:30."

Caroline was used to Tyler leaving her alone for the whole day. She only spent time with him at breakfast, dinner, and nightfall – that is, if he's not away on some business trip. It's been this way since Tyler turned 18 and assumed his title as Prince. With all of Tyler's inheritance, it wasn't necessary for Caroline to work.

Sometimes she missed being back home in her small town in the States. Even though Karina was a small island, Caroline felt like a small fish in a big pond. Before getting married, she grew up in a small town back in the United States, called Mystic Falls. Her first time living outside the town was during college, at Whitmore. Whitmore was her chance at a different life, and she sure received it. Tyler Lockwood, the famous Prince of Karina, decided to study low-key at Whitmore. They were assigned lab partners in freshman year and they were instantly attracted to each other. At graduation, he asked her to marry him and she agreed. She imagined being a Princess entailed all the glitz and the glamour, but she had no idea what she signed up for.

When Tyler left, Caroline and Klaus were alone. He stood still and quiet. It was like he wasn't there.

"I may have agreed to you being my bodyguard, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight." Her confidence was heavily present in her voice.

Klaus chuckled at her, as he gave her a patronizing expression. "I don't doubt your… aptitude, Princess Caroline," he said, sarcastically.

"Whatever!" She exclaimed, as she threw her hands up in the air.

No one ever took her seriously. She probably wouldn't be standing here, now, if she didn't know how to fight off her kidnappers. People gave her less credit than what was due. She's taken a self-defense class in college and high school cheerleading kept her body fit with an appropriate amount of muscle and strength.

Her lady in waiting, Bonnie Bennett Donovan, walked in holding an iPad in her hand. Caroline sighed as she approached her. She grew to love Bonnie, but when Bonnie came with an iPad, it meant business. Bonnie was a lovely woman with ebony skin and black short hair. Most of the women who served had short hair. Tyler explained to her that short hair meant that women worked, and therefore need their hair away from their faces. Only women of wealth in Karina had the luxury of growing out their hair.

"Hello, Princess Caroline." Bonnie greeted her.

"Hey, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded at Caroline's body guard. "Hello, Klaus."

He just gave her a nod of acknowledgement in return.

"Hold on, how'd you know his name?" Caroline wondered. "Tyler told everyone before me, huh?"

"I'm sure he was informing all of us to prepare for his arrival. That's all." Bonnie was the friendly, passive type of person. She saw the good in people and their actions. It was one of the things Caroline liked about her.

When Bonnie touched her finger on the iPad screen, Caroline let out a sigh.

"What's on the agenda today?" The blonde Princess asked unenthusiastically.

"Prince Tyler has arranged several things for you today." She started. "10:00 – Ballroom Dance Lessons. 11:00 – Manner and Etiquette Lessons. 12:00 – Table Manner Lessons. 1:30 – Ballroom Dance Lessons-Part II. 2:45 – Appearance at the Orphanage. 3:00 – Signing Thank You Notes. 4:15 – Meeting with the Press."

"Is it really necessary for me to have two ballroom dance lessons today? I have taken ballroom dance lessons before." Caroline complained. "Why don't I skip the second dance lesson and just appear at the orphanage earlier. Then maybe I can help out while I'm there, rather than just making an appearance."

"Sorry, Princess Caroline. I would love to arrange the schedule to your preferences, but –"

"Yeah. I know. Tyler will fire you if you disobey his request." She interrupted Bonnie. "I try to tell him that I rather be more active in the community, but he opposes the idea."

She checked her watch. It read 9:25 AM and she let out a huff. "I better get going before I'm late." She turned to face her bodyguard. "Does this mean you'll be following me around everywhere? Even if it's just to an orphanage and ballroom dance lessons?"

"I am a man who knows how to fulfill my duties, Princess."

Caroline squinted her eyes at him. She didn't like the way he said Princess. It was like he was teasing or undermining her. Well, she wasn't of real royalty anyway, it wasn't in her blood. She was only royalty by marriage to Tyler.

She turned on her heel and headed to the exit, hoping today wouldn't be a bad day.

* * *

Caroline walked into the banquet room with her chin held high. Klaus followed behind her, keeping a reasonable distance from her. Other men and women of royalty were in attendance. It was required for every single royal family member to perfect ballroom dancing.

When she spotted the closest person she regarded as a friend, she waved to her and strutted toward her. Meanwhile, Klaus stood at attention next to a wall that was near enough for him to rescue her, just in case.

"Hey Katherine!" Caroline greeted her long curly haired brunette friend, Duchess Katherine. She was married to Duke Stefan. Just like Caroline, she married into royalty and didn't have to work a day in her life. However, she was born and raised in Karina, just like everyone else in royalty.

"Hey, Care." Katherine greeted her with an air kiss. "Ready for dance practice?"

"Am I ever?" The blonde Princess answered sarcastically. It was blatantly obvious that she was the number one person who didn't want to be there. All the other royals, who she regarded as her in-laws, resented her for it. They didn't like her attitude and always blamed it on her "American way of upbringing."

"I told Stefan that I –" The brunette stopped talking when she noticed a dark blonde haired man staring at Caroline. "Care, I think a hot guy followed you here."

"What? Who?"

Caroline whipped around and saw Katherine pointing at Klaus. She rolled her eyes, turned around, and said, "Tyler hired a bodyguard for me."

Katherine started to laugh out loud, gathering everyone's attention. "Really?"

The blonde nodded, feeling slightly ashamed. With a bodyguard around, it made her seem weak or appear to be a child in need of supervision. Katherine regarded her friend's bodyguard.

"Well, at least he looks yummy!"

Caroline playfully slapped her friend's arm. "Katherine!"

The brunette chuckled. "What? At least Tyler hired someone hot and handsome to follow you. What was he thinking?"

"I'm not going to cheat on my husband, Katherine. I love Tyler."

"That's what they all say, hunny. If Stefan hired a handsome, sexy bodyguard for me, I wouldn't deny my temptations."

She shook her head at Katherine. By then, their instructor arrived and class was about to begin.

Following her dance lessons were the other lady-like lessons she was commanded to attend. Yes, that's right. She wasn't asked, she was commanded. A lady in her position, Princess of Karina, was expected to have completed these lessons by the end of her secondary education, but she was not a Karina-born Princess. Her late mother-in-law forced Caroline into her first lesson, when she first arrived at Karina. The Lockwoods were expected to carry an image that Caroline had to uphold.

"It's ridiculous, huh?" Caroline started, as she walked with Klaus to the limousine.

"I beg your pardon, Princess?" Perplexity took over his expression.

"These lessons." She answered. "I wish I didn't have to attend them."

He doesn't reply to her and she began to wonder if he was socially challenged. They've spent a few hours together so far, and yet he's hardly said anything to her.

The driver opened the door for them when they arrive and they were off to the orphanage.

At the orphanage, Klaus took note of Caroline beaming at the children. Her smile was brighter than her false smiles at her lessons. He was the observant type, and couldn't help but observe the Princess he had to protect. Unlike other royals he's seen, she isn't afraid to touch, or even hug, the orphans. She was interested in what they had to say, rather than shooing them away. She was scheduled only to make an appearance, but she stayed to read the children a book.

In the car ride back to the Lockwood Palace, Caroline stayed on her iPhone, as an attempt to distract herself. Klaus sat at the other end of the limousine, near the window dividing the back from the front. It was weird to have someone with her who didn't talk, especially since she liked to engage in conversation.

"So what exactly were the terms of you and Ty's agreement?" Caroline questioned, curiously.

"I am to accompany you wherever you travel outside the palace. Needless to say, it is my job to protect you." He answered.

"How about inside the palace?"

He sighed. She really was a persistent person.

"Prince Tyler rests assured that there are many guards there to protect you if anything. So long as you are within the confinements of this palace, I am off-duty. However, I am required to reside here and stay in the palace when you are here. If anything happens to you in the palace, I am still expected to protect you." He informed her the details of his contract.

"You're staying at the palace?"

Just like with anything else, Tyler did not mention Klaus was going to stay with them.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. It bothers me that Tyler didn't tell me." She shook her head, not allowing herself to ruin her mood. "Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment, Princess."

She rolled her eyes at him when he called her Princess, again. "Could you please not call me, Princess?"

"Prince Tyler instructed me to address you as Princess. If I cease to address you as Princess, then I will be going against my duties."

He really wasn't as cooperative as she hoped. What was the matter with him, anyway? She was just trying to be on first name basis with him so that they were both comfortable. She decided to drop that for now.

"Are you from Britain? You have a British accent." She speculated, as she moved on to the next topic.

"I never agreed to disclose my personal information to you, Princess." He replied harshly to her.

Caroline scoffed. "Fine. I guess you'll just have to deal with the silence!"

"I think it bothers you more than it does me, Princess." He mocked.

She scowled at him from her seat, but he didn't think twice to look back at her.

By then, the driver pulled to a park in front of the mansion. One of the guards opened the door for Caroline, with Klaus exiting after her. Klaus didn't bid her goodbye before he entered the palace. He was glad to be off duty. Caroline looked at her watch. She had enough time to freshen up before dinner.

* * *

Caroline sat at one end of the long table. Her and Tyler sat at the King and Queen's dinner seat since his parents died. She checked her watch every five minutes, hoping Tyler would walk into the room any minute. It was 7:56 and he was late, as usual. With his business meetings, there really was no exact time the meeting would be adjourned. Caroline was used to the American way of starting on time and ending on time, but Karina followed a relaxed schedule. Sometimes meetings went on for hours without any lunch breaks, or so she's heard from Tyler. Just when she was about to stand up and leave, the dark haired man walked in with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, Care. The meeting went a little longer than I expected." He went to her to give her quick peck, before walking to his seat.

"It's ok. I get it." She said, as if she was trying to convince herself.

The maids came to serve them their dinner and Tyler fed himself like he's been deprived of meals. He must have had one of those meetings without breaks.

"How was your meeting?"

"Same ol'. Same ol'." He answered. He never really shared business details with her, which she didn't know why. She would be Queen soon, so it only seemed expected for her to know at least a little about the government business and how things operate. "Tell me about your day. How was Klaus?"

"It was ok. He just followed me to lessons and the orphanage. Nothing fancy." She replied. "But he did inform me about something I was not aware of."

"Which is?"

"I had no idea he was staying at the palace."

Tyler chuckled at his wife. "Caroline, he is your personal body guard. Of course he'll need to be in close proximity of you. It's his job to protect you."

"Ok. Then why isn't he having dinner with us?"

He scoffed at her question with a flash of disgust on his face. "Do our servants eat dinner with us?" He snorted.

Caroline frowned at her husband. She didn't like the way he belittled people. She decided to just eat and not speak. Since his parents died, Caroline found it hard to hold a conversation with Tyler. This wasn't how she imagined her marriage to him would be, but things aren't always the way you imagine.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up alone. She assumed Tyler had a meeting or had business, whatever it was he did.

After showering and brushing her teeth, Caroline went downstairs to the kitchen. Whenever her and Tyler didn't have breakfast together, Caroline spent her time with the maids and servants. She really liked them and they liked her. They made her feel at home. If it weren't for them, she would have never felt comfortable living in this palace.

"Hey, Matty." Caroline greeted the blonde-haired, blue-eyed head chef. She grabbed two pieces of bread and buttered it on both sides.

"Hello, Princess Caroline."

After she loaded the bread in the toaster, she settled onto one of the bar stools in his kitchen. "I told you to call me, Caroline."

"If word got out that a servant didn't address you as Princess, then that servant will be hanged."

Caroline huffed and changed the subject. "What are you cooking?" She asked, peering over at the stove where Matt stood.

"Prince Tyler wants me to improve my clam chowder soup."

"Really? I think it's delicious!"

"Thanks, but it's the Prince's orders."

Matt cooked the best food in Karina. It was no wonder why he was hired as the personal chef for the Lockwood palace. He was very kind and honest in his work. He had a lot of pride in his creations, but if any royals ordered for a change he was more than willing to appease them.

"Good morning, Princess Caroline." Bonnie greeted her as she entered the kitchen. "I thought I might find you here.

"Hey, Bonnie. What am I doing today?"

"You have table manner lessons for lunch, but they've delayed the practice to 1:00, so there's no rush to get there. Then they're opening the new park across the orphanage. It's perfect timing since you just visited the orphanage. They're expecting you at 2:30."

The blonde Princess pouted. "Is there anyway I can talk you into switching places for the day? What do you have planned?" She asked, even though she knew it would never slide.

"I have to show Klaus around the palace. He's not sure where everything is yet, and how we operate. And I cannot allow a Princess to do my duties."

Caroline pursed her lips. "I can show him."

"Princess Caroline, please, it's ok. Prince Tyler instructed me to do it."

The blonde shook her head. "I have nothing better to do until lessons. Plus, I may as well get to know my bodyguard. Where is he anyway?"

"He's outside in the back lawn."

She grabbed the bread that popped out the toaster, before exiting the kitchen.

Caroline walked and ate at the same time, heading outside. She found Klaus doing some kind of workout circuit, involving high-knee runs, lunges, jumping rope, and abdominal exercises. Caroline's jaw dropped as she watched her bodyguard work out. She didn't realize how broad his shoulders were or the way they were so toned. He wore a tight under armour shirt, which made his muscled body visible to her. His back and his core were sculpted, accenting each line and curve on his body. He looked like some god with his dirty blonde hair tousled. As she neared him, she noticed trickles of sweat glistening down his magnificent body.

"Hey!" Caroline shouted, loud enough for him to hear her.

He stopped jumping rope and let it fall to the floor. Cooling down from his workout, he grabbed his water bottle and gulped it down.

"Did you need to go somewhere, Princess?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "Nope. I just came to show you the palace."

"I seem to remember your lady in waiting being assigned for that job."

"Yeah, but I told her I'll do it. So go shower!"

Klaus exhaled and gathered his stuff into a small black duffel bag. He walked past her and her nose caught a glimpse of his scent. There was something about the way he smelled that Caroline liked. The mixture of sweat and manliness attracted her.

Caroline was a very impatient woman. Instead of waiting outside his bedroom door, she let herself into his room. Tyler let Klaus stay in one of their guest rooms, which was designed better than the servant's bedrooms, but a lot less splendor than the chambers. He didn't bother to decorate the room. It looked like it wasn't occupied. She thought about peeking into his drawers, just to verify that he was in fact staying here, but she knew it was an invasion of privacy and decided against it.

"I don't recall inviting you into my bedroom," Klaus said, behind her, which made her jump back.

She whipped around to say something witty in return, but paused when she found him shirtless. His jeans hung on his v-cut shaped hips. A towel hung around his neck and his hair was sexily messy and damp. His abdomen was beautifully hardened with 6 packs of muscles. His chest was chiseled and broad.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she quickly turned around, making her back face him. She felt her face warm up. "I'll… umm… I'll see you outside." She quickly walked out the door, shielding her face from him.

When she closed the door behind her, she covered her face from the embarrassment.

"Princess Caroline, are you ok?" Bonnie asked, in a concerned tone.

Caroline removed her hands. "Huh? Umm. Yes. Yes! I'm ok."

"You look a little flustered. What happened?"

"No. Nothing. I… It's nothing." Caroline stuttered. No mirror was close enough for her to check her complexion at the moment, but she assumed she was flaring crimson right now.

"Ok. Well, let me know if you need anything."

"Will do!" Caroline called out, as Bonnie walked away.

When she was finally alone, she released a deep breath. She couldn't believe she just saw her bodyguard shirtless. Sure, she's seen him workout with a tight shirt, but seeing him shirtless was a completely different thing. It was completely inappropriate for her to see him like that.

"I am decent, now," Klaus said, as he exited his bedroom.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, as she looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed.

"Just don't let it happen again, Princess." He said, enunciating "Princess" in a harsh tone.

She sighed. There was no way they were ever going to get along. "So let's start."

"After you." He gestured.

She nodded and proceeded before him. They toured the palace, visiting every room. She explained the purpose of each room and how often it was used. She spent a lot of time outside, touring him in the lots and gardens. It was so wide and adventurous in her eyes. She could spend a day out here and easily loose track of time. She also showed him escape routes, if anything were to happen. Tyler showed them to her when he first brought her here. Klaus barely said a word or asked questions, but Caroline decided not to force a conversation. However, she couldn't help throwing in little jokes here and there. A few of them earned her some soft chuckles from him.

Caroline decided to save the kitchen for last.

"And this," She said, as she spread her arms open, spinning around the kitchen, "is my favorite room in the palace."

"Hello, Princess Caroline. Klaus." Matt greeted them. "All done with the tour?"

Caroline nodded as she took a seat.

"Prince Tyler is expecting guests for dinner tonight." Matt informed her.

Caroline wrinkled her forehead. "Really? Who?"

It really didn't surprise her that Tyler didn't warn her, but she wondered who they would have dinner with.

"Dutch Stefan Salvatore and his wife, Duchess Katherine."

"Katherine never told me."

"Maybe it was last minute." He suggested. "You better go get ready. Bonnie said the limousine will be in front in thirty minutes for your lessons."

Caroline checked her watch. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as she read the clock. It was already a little past noon. "I better go. I'll see you guys later! Klaus, I'll meet you at the car!" She said as she ran out the kitchen, leaving Klaus alone with Matt.

"Want anything to eat, sir?" Matt asked Klaus.

Klaus shook his head. "I'll just prepare myself some oatmeal and almond soy before I leave."

"Really, Klaus. I could prepare you a meal. It's my job."

"It's fine, Mr. Donovan." The bodyguard reassured him as he started his oatmeal and almond soy milk in a bowl.

"How was touring the castle with Princess Caroline?"

He shrugged, before spooning himself some oatmeal. "It was ok. Why do you ask?"

"She's something, isn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's nothing like the other women in royalty. The other women who gain royalty through marriage become carbon copies of the women born into royalty. But Princess Caroline is different. She's kind. She's considerate of others. She speaks her mind, which drives the other royals insane."

"Am I wrong to assume you have feelings toward the Princess of Karina?" Klaus speculated.

Matt shook his head. "No. No. I am married to Bonnie, her lady in waiting. Bonnie and I have just learned that Caroline is different and we hope she'll make a difference in Karina that will benefit Karinans. Soon she'll be Queen and we pray she becomes more involved in the government, if Prince Tyler will allow her."

Klaus sat there quietly, eating his oatmeal. He didn't really know who Caroline was as a person. He didn't know whether she was truly kind, like Matt claimed her to be. He had to admit that she piqued his interest in a way he couldn't describe. He just knew that the more time he spent as her bodyguard, the more he'll get to know who Princess Caroline truly is.

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline play with the children at the park. She pushed them on their new swing sets and helped them on the monkey bars. There was no denying how much fun and excitement consumed her. Her grin never left her face.

Caroline walked over to Klaus, who stood alone and quiet against a fence in front of the swing sets.

"You don't wanna play with the kids? There are other adults playing with them. You won't be the only one." Caroline encouraged, wanting him to break out of his shell.

Keeping his hands in his pockets, he looked to her, and said, "I don't like children."

"What?!" She exclaimed, looking incredulously at him. "How can you not like children?" She inquired, in a softer voice, so no one else around them could hear, especially the children.

He turned to face her and opened his mouth to say something but then from his peripheral vision, he saw something. Instinctively, he reached his arms out for Caroline and enclosed the space between them by pulling her into his chest. His right hand caressed her head. He smelt deliciously alluring, with some type of light cologne. Her body rammed against a hard front, with her hands getting a feel of his abs for a brief moment.

When she was safe in his arms, a boy, about 12 years old, landed where Caroline stood moments earlier. He jumped from the swing and laughed it off, like it was the coolest thing ever. Klaus glared at the child, until he felt Caroline shoving him away.

"What the hell?!" She shouted at him, once she was free of him.

"I was protecting you."

"From a child?!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and walked away from her to stand on the other end of the park. He wasn't in the mood to explain his actions to her. He saw a threat and he protected her from it. He didn't owe her an explanation. He was doing his job.

Caroline entered the dining room, wearing a simple white dress that fell to her knees. Tyler, Stefan, and Katherine were already present, sitting in their seats.

"Hey, everyone!" Caroline greeted them, waving at them.

Tyler gave her a noticeable glare. He always reminded her that she needed to greet everyone individually. It was Karina's customs. Following her husbands glare, Caroline kissed Stefan's cheek and Katherine's cheek, before taking her seat. As soon as she sat down, the maid came out to serve them.

"Care, Dutch Stefan and Duchess Katherine are here to discuss the coronation." Tyler informed her.

She's forgotten about the coronation. It seemed like it was too far for her to think about.

"Right. What about it?" She questioned.

Tyler grunted as he resettled himself in the seat. "We're discussing whether we should have the ball before or after the coronation."

"I think there should be one before and after," Katherine said, grinning at all of them. She loved balls, mainly because she loved to dress up, dance, and flirt with boys.

"It's customary to have it after the coronation ceremony." Stefan reminded them. He usually did things out of the book. He followed orders and rarely drifted from their customs.

"I think we should have one before the coronation, to make Karinans feel welcome and feel part of the royal family." Tyler suggested. He looked to his wife and asked, "What do you think, Care?"

"I concur with you, babe." She answered, honestly. She really didn't care for balls. She thought she'd love it, but the more balls she attended, the more she realized it was just a night of being fake to people. She loved to dance and have fun for a night, but eventually she'd end up alone at the end of the night because Tyler went off with his friends or got too busy talking business at a social event.

"Then it's decided," Tyler said, firmly. "We'll have a ball before the coronation and after."

Katherine beamed and clapped her hands in excitement. Stefan just sighed, but forced a smile.

"Are you excited to be Queen of Karina? Only six more weeks." Katherine asked the blonde Princess.

Caroline took a moment before answering. She really didn't know how she felt about being Queen of Karina. "Of course I am." She answered, though she wasn't sure that was entirely true.

"Are you excited to join Tyler and I in our meetings?" Stefan asked, with a genuine smile on his face.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond, but Tyler answered for her.

"Don't be silly, Stefan. Business is not a lady's job."

The blonde Princess furrowed her eyebrows at her Prince. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Caroline. The Queen just doesn't really partake in business and government matters." Tyler explained, like it was something everyone knew.

"Then what is the purpose of being Queen? How can I be Queen if I have no say in the government?" Caroline demanded. As she let each word fall out her mouth, she realized it sounded like she really wanted to be Queen. Maybe a part of her did, but only to help people. That's truly what she wanted. She didn't want the power or the ability to rule over a nation. She just wanted to be there for people, like a true Queen should be.

"Caroline, this is not a discussion." Tyler said sternly, while he glowered at her. His eyes darkened to black. "I do not want to hear another word of this."

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed, throwing her napkin on the table from her lap. She stood up from her seat, put her hands on her hips, and stared Tyler down, but he didn't say anything. She threw her hands up in the air and excused herself from dinner.

She really couldn't stand Tyler lately. He's been so dominant and commanding over her. It drove her nuts. Just because he was the Prince, and soon to be King, didn't mean he had the right to dictate her. They married as man and wife. It was a mutual marriage, not a contract as he being the dominator and she being the subordinate.

Wanting to let off some steam, Caroline decided to take a walk outside to cool off. The brisk air tinged her body, making her feel a little chilly. She walked toward her favorite tree in the rose garden. The tree was ginormous and old, but its beauty lied in the wisdom it held. When she reached the trunk, she started to climb up the branches and settled on a stable branch. Feeling relaxed, she leaned her right shoulder against the tree and let out a deep breath.

"Princess," someone said.

The voice gave Caroline a fright, causing her to lose balance and fall back on the branch. She screamed and closed her eyes as her body fell, heading straight to the grass. Surprisingly, the thud didn't hurt as much as she thought. Then she realized someone caught her. She opened her eyes and was astonished to find herself in Klaus' arms. Without her saying anything, Klaus set her down on her feet.

When she felt composed, she pushed Klaus against his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you trying to scare me?"

"For someone who claims to have experience in combat, you sure do fright easily." Klaus replied, in a mocking tone.

Caroline dusted off her dress. "What do you want? Can't you see that I wanted to be alone and at peace?"

"For your information, Princess, I was already sitting here, on the other side of the tree trunk. You are the one disturbing my peace."

"Ugh!" The blonde Princess crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other direction.

"Furthermore, aren't you supposed to be at a dinner?"

"I was!"

"Let me guess, Prince Tyler didn't buy you the right karat size for a bracelet?" Klaus said, in a cynical tone.

She scowled at him. "Is that what you think of me?"

"I haven't given it much thought." He lied.

He'd been observing her since he laid eyes on her. It was one of his mannerisms: to observe objects and people. He had an eye for detail.

With the soft moonlight, Caroline's skin glowed. The wind blew her hair out of her face, giving Klaus a glimpse of Caroline's brief vulnerability. Her eyes filled with tears, but he knew it wasn't from him. Something happened at the dinner.

"Are you ok, Princess?" He asked, in a concerned tone.

Caroline looked at him with shock. It was the first time he spoke to her in a genuine tone. He wasn't being sarcastic or cynical. His tone wasn't taunting. He was being sincere.

She bit down on her bottom lip, thinking about her answer, carefully.

"Have you ever felt like you rightfully deserved something, but never got it?" She asked him.

He gave her a perplexed look, not following where she was stirring the conversation. "Never. I believe everyone should strive to be rewarded whatever they deserve."

"Easier said than done." She replied, as she crossed her arms.

The wind picked up and the hairs on her arms stood. In response, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself.

Being the gentleman that he was, he peeled off his leather jacket. "Here." He stepped closer to her and placed his jacket around her, letting it rest on her shoulders.

She pulled the jacket closer together in the front and told him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He stepped away from her to stand where he stood earlier, about arms length. "It's chilly tonight."

"Thank you for earlier at the park. I overreacted. I'm just not used to –"

"Having a bodyguard?" He finished for her.

She shook her head. "I'm not used to having anyone pull me into their arms."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Surely, Prince Tyler is affectionate to you." He stated, but it sounded like a question.

She pressed her lips together, unsure if she should be discussing this with him. It didn't seem appropriate, but a part of her wanted someone she could talk to that didn't submit to her husband willfully, like Bonnie, Matt, Katherine, and Stefan.

"Tyler said, 'Karinans frown upon public display of affection, especially among royalty.' "

"Well, shall I seek another way to protect you rather than pulling you into me?" He suggested, trying to be accommodating.

"No." She answered and gave him a small shy smile. "Do what you think you have to do, but I can still fight if we ever get in the situation."

Klaus chuckled. "You'll have to show me your moves one day, Princess," he said, to entertain her. "We better go inside. It's getting late."

Caroline nodded and turned around. They walked toward the mansion, with Klaus walking slightly behind her. Wanting to show him her skills, she whipped around and threw her arm out for a punch, aiming for his jaw. Unfortunately for her, Klaus was skilled in combat. His instincts protected him from the punch, by blocking her fist with his palm. She was stronger than he expected, but she still could have used some improvement tips and practice.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, glaring down at her. It insulted him for her to think she could easily knock him in the jaw.

She pulled her arm back down to her side. "I told you I can fight."

"Anyone can fight, Princess. A great fighter knows his opponent before making a foolish move."

She glared at him and he gave her a hard stare.

"Study your opponent." He advised her. "Know his strengths and weaknesses. But most importantly, know your threats and your opportunities. Only then you will succeed."

"Did you study in a temple or something? Or did you take a page from Buddha?" She joked, chuckling a little.

"I only resided in the temple for a decade." He jested, laughing with her.

"Really?"

He shook his head, which made her laugh even more.

"Excuse me," Bonnie interrupted them. Neither of them notice the lady in waiting approach them."Princess Caroline, Prince Tyler is looking for you."

The blonde Princess rolled her eyes. "Tell him I will return in a bit."

Bonnie fidgeted with her hands. She only did this when Prince Tyler gave her instructions when he was angry.

Caroline sighed. She turned to Klaus and said, "Goodnight, Klaus."

He nodded at her and she proceeded toward the castle. Bonnie looked to Klaus as he watched her leave. When he finally took his eyes off Caroline, he noticed Bonnie's stare.

"Can I help you with something, Mrs. Donovan?"

"May I offer a friendly advice?" She asked, meekly.

"I do not take advice from anyone." He shrugged. "But if you deem it necessary, then please continue. I make no promises to follow nor live by it."

She breathed. "Do not get on Prince Tyler's bad side. I've seen people fired before and shunned from Karina."

"Please, Mrs. Donovan, enlighten me on how I am on the road to the Prince's bad side?"

"Let's just say, Prince Tyler is overprotective and possessive over what belongs to him."

Klaus scoffed loudly and walked away from Bonnie, not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." He called out as he walked away, with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm serious, Klaus!"

* * *

**Will Klaus and Caroline find something to bond over? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **

* * *

**Please leave**

**REVIEWS! **

**It's very much appreciated! **

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dolls!  
Decided to spoil you guys by updating this Klaroline Fanfiction!  
I absolutely adore the reviews/comments you've been leaving.  
Your lovely reviews are the ones that push me to update faster.  
So thank you very much for all the love.**

**Also, thank you to me beta: theinevitabilityofus (Alyssa).  
She's gives such great constructive feedback  
and I really appreciate it!**

**Now, without further adieu. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Caroline woke up to the smell of flowers. A bouquet of red roses sat on the bedside next to her, without Tyler. Whenever he left roses on the bed, it meant he was sorry. He never wrote a card saying what exactly he was sorry for, but Caroline thought the roses were adequate in showing an apology.

She brought out the vase that she referred to as the "I'm sorry" vase, filled it with water, and deposited the bouquet in it. After showering, Caroline remembered that Bonnie scheduled a fitting for her coronation dress. Downstairs she found Matt and Klaus chatting in the kitchen. There was little to no time to eat so she scarfed down two buttermilk pancakes before rushing out the door, with Klaus close behind.

At the fitting, the seamstresses weren't the nicest people Caroline's met. They complained about the way Caroline's body had curves that weren't normal for Karinans. Queens of Karina, in the past, had straight, slim sides, without much of the coke-body-like figure. The Princess decided to ignore them for today. The last time she mouthed off one of the seamstress Tyler scolded her for acting like a high school girl.

The dutiful Klaus stood outside the dressing room. From a distance he appeared to be leaning against the wall, but his body was too tense. He had to be prepared at any moment in time, just to be safe. He passed time reading a small pocket book that he kept in his leather jacket or the back pocket of his jeans. He held a sullen expression, which made her wonder what he was reading. When she had a free moment, she attempted to glance at the book title, but his hand always covered the front.

When she was done, Caroline decided to walk instead of being driven back. She enjoyed feeling somewhat adventurous. Growing up, she was never the type to get in touch with her nature side by camping or hiking. With her less than exciting life as Princess of Karina, she's noticed her desire for adrenaline. She tried not to display it, especially not in front of Tyler. She imagined the lecture he'd give her on how women of royalty act. They do not venture out into the wild. Though she'd never admit it, she felt like a caged animal with Tyler as her keeper. He, with the help of others, have planned her life down to the second. Princess lessons were no different than dog training. She shook her head from the heavy thoughts. It was a beautiful day in Karina and it shouldn't be wasted by sulking.

"I'm surprised Tyler hasn't forced you to wear one of the guard uniforms, like the guards at the palace." Caroline started, as she and Klaus walked next to each other down the street.

"He's tried."

The Princess smiled a little. "What'd you say to convince him otherwise?"

"If he forced me to do anything ridiculous that is not relevant to the scope of my duties, then he has breached the contract and I will no longer have an obligation to serve as your bodyguard."

She laughed. "I sure would have loved to see that. No one ever tells Tyler off. Except me, of course. It's like forbidden or something. I just feel like he doesn't get to control people. Sometimes he needs to be reminded."

It was inevitable. Her thoughts seem to float around Tyler's bad side. Sure, Tyler wasn't a bad character. After all, she did fall in love with the man. She only hated the side of him that was a little shy of vindictiveness.

"You say that from experience." He noted.

"I guess." She shrugged. "It bugs me when people think they have the right to own people, so to speak."

Caroline stopped in mid-step, which perplexed Klaus. He looked to her, but she had her eyes on two little kids – a boy and a girl – rummaging through the garbage at the entrance of an alley. Without wasting another second, Caroline jogged to the closest store. Klaus really had no idea what was going on. He waited for Caroline to exit, only to see her carrying out two loaves of bread. She jogged over to the little kids and Klaus followed her.

"Hello," Caroline greeted them with her sweet voice. "I have something for you guys."

The two kids cautiously stepped toward her, fearing it was a trick.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." She shined a bright smile and held out the two loaves of bread. "Here. I want you two to have it."

The boy slowly stepped closer and placed his hands on each loaf. The blonde Princess nodded at him to take it and he listened. Still afraid, he gently stepped back to stand next to the girl.

"Do you two have parents?"

The little girl nodded.

Klaus watched as the Princess reached for her wallet and pulled out currency. She handed some money to the little girl and placed it in her hand.

"You two take this home."

The little boy and little girl exchanged a glance before looking back at Caroline with wide grins. They both said thank you before running away.

Caroline smiled as she watched the kids leave. Klaus was a slightly taken aback by Caroline's gesture. He believed anyone in royalty wasn't kind enough to give the poor money in addition to feeding them. He started to believe what Matt said about this girl and how she was their hope for change.

Klaus cleared his throat to get her attention. "Princess."

The blonde whipped around, still happy from the kids' smiles. "Yeah?"

"Shall we continue?" He asked, gesturing down their path.

She nodded. They walked toward the market because Caroline loved the smell of fresh vegetables and fruit. She picked up bell peppers to inhale before purchasing two. She made a mental note to ask Matt for a cooking lesson with bell peppers as the main ingredient. Klaus watched her enjoy herself, picking up fruits, flowers, and vegetables. She acted like a kid in a candy store.

Tons of Karinans shopped at the market, trying to get the ingredients for tonight's dinner. As he followed Caroline walking from stand to stand, he took note of two men who seemed to visit the same ones. They were dressed in all black with sunglasses to shade their eyes. Klaus nonchalantly scanned the market, where he discovered the two men whispering and pointing at Caroline.

Wanting to test his observation, Klaus put one hand on Caroline's hip and guided her eight booths down. His touch took her by surprise, but she didn't fight him off. Just as he expected, the two men followed them to the same booth, trying to act casual. Their behavior was deemed suspicious.

Unexpectedly, he dropped his hand from her hip. She attempted to hide her frown. Just when she thought he stepped away, her body became cognizant of his lips near her ear.

"Caroline."

She turned to him.

"When I say run, you run." He whispered.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?"

"There are two men following us. Do not look."

Going against his instructions, Caroline checked behind her. Indeed, two men with taller and wider frames than Klaus looked suspicious. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Just act normal." He instructed her.

She nodded and continued down the market aisle. Reaching the tomatoes section, Caroline picked up the biggest red tomato. Just as she returned it on the rack, someone reached for her hand. It belonged to one of the two men Klaus pointed out to her earlier. It all happened so quickly. Klaus took her other hand forcefully and yelled, "Run!"

Obeying his command, she ran with Klaus as his hand closed tightly around her slim wrist. There weren't many places to hide. The Radicals were on their tail. Klaus was surprised Caroline was able to keep up with him. He imagined he'd have to throw her over his shoulder to carry her, but she was fast enough to run with him. She sprinted at the same pace as him and, thankfully, she chose to wear flat sandals today. As they passed through the streets, he would throw boxes and barrels behind him to slow down the Radicals. Once Caroline realized what he was doing, she followed him.

People around them were frightened and tried to move out of their way. Strangely, there was no sign of a police authority in sight. She remembered learning one police authority was stationed every five blocks. They were now passing the seventh block in a row and she didn't see any authorities dressed in uniform, sitting on their horses. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw one of the men speeding. The gap between her and him was about six feet.

When they turned the corner, Klaus saw a small gap between two buildings. He quickly entered the tight area and pulled Caroline in before the Radicals turned the corner. The area was so tight their chests pressed together. Caroline tried to steady her breaths as Klaus checked for the Radicals. His chest heaved against hers, but his breaths were quiet. Being in close proximity with him didn't help to slow her heart rate either. Her legs intertwined with his in an awkward stance.

With her lips only inches away, he felt her breaths against his neck. The warmth of her breaths made his body tense. He struggled to concentrate and search for the Radicals.

She tried to adjust her position to get comfortable, but she immediately felt both of his hands on either side of her hips. She fought his hold on her, but he pinned her down in her current position. He was too strong.

"Don't move, Princess." He said harshly.

Finally, the Radicals ran past, Klaus gave it a good three minutes before sliding out. Once he was out, he double-checked for any Radicals and then held a hand out to Caroline to help her out.

He watched as she dusted off her clothes and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"We need to get you home," He said to her.

* * *

"Thank you," Caroline said to Klaus, as soon as they were settled in the backseat of the limousine.

Klaus sat closer to the front, near the front inside window, while Caroline sat at the back.

"Don't thank me. I was doing my job." He replied.

"You have really good stamina." Caroline complimented.

"As do you."

"Me? I mean, I guess… but I was still breathing heavy. How do you do it?" She asked.

Truthfully, she was trying to break the tension between them – the awkwardness.

"Running." He answered, vaguely.

She rolled her eyes. Despite spending minutes being chest-to-chest with one another, the man still acted like they were strangers. They were hardly strangers now after seeing him nearly naked and touching each other in intimate areas.

"Maybe we could go running some time together?" She suggested.

He didn't respond. He didn't even flinch. After today's fiasco, she concluded she needed to be fit. If she was going to be chased at any moment in time, then she better be prepared. She may have been able to keep up with Klaus but she needed to build her stamina. She made a mental note to instruct Bonnie to amend her daily schedule to add a morning run.

Her iPhone rang and it was her lady in waiting. She sighed, hoping Bonnie wasn't about to deliver bad news.

"Hi, Bonnie!" She greeted. "Before you start, can you please try to add a morning run to my schedule?"

"I'll see what I can do." Bonnie replied. "Prince Tyler is requesting your presence at the palace as soon as possible." She informed her.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"To be truthful, I'm not sure, Princess. I have already notified the driver. I'll see you soon."

Bonnie hung up without letting Caroline ask another question. She frowned at her phone as she noted the time. It was three in the afternoon. Tyler is never home at this time. Business meetings usually start at three. She looked out her window, silently praying that everything was ok.

* * *

Caroline rushed from the car door to the parlor, where she found her husband accompanied with Duke Stefan and Duchess Katherine. They all held serious expressions.

"What's going on?" The blonde Princess demanded.

Tyler threw a tri-folded letter onto the table. To say he was furious would be an understatement. Caroline walked to the letter and quickly skimmed it. The letter contained a warning sent from the Radicals. Her eyes widened as she took in the information. If the monarchy does not forfeit money, then they will hunt each royal down to their grave.

"When was this sent?" She questioned.

"I was making an appearance at the elementary school. When I returned to the limousine and looked through my purse, I found the letter. Someone snuck it in when I wasn't paying attention." Katherine explained.

"If you had been paying attention, then we would know at least one face in the Radicals!" Tyler shouted at the brunette Duchess.

"Hey, relax. This could have easily happened to any one of us." Stefan said, defending his wife.

Tyler rubbed his forehead with his hand. He paced the floor, back-and-forth. He only did this when his blood boiled with angst. Caroline remembered him pacing the floor in their bedroom chambers after his parents died at the hands of the Radicals.

"So what do we do?" The blonde Princess asked.

"Well, it's easy. The women will stay in doors. The men will only leave accompanied with at least four bodyguards." Tyler answered.

The Princess approached her husband. "You cannot be serious!"

He looked to her with disbelief. She was defying him. He was the Prince. No one questioned his order.

"What was the sense of you getting me a bodyguard if I couldn't leave?" She inquired.

He breathed. "You women are more of extra baggage outside the palace." He complained. "But fine. Katherine and Stefan will move in and we'll even hire Katherine a bodyguard who performs as well as Klaus."

She scoffed at his insult. The closer they got to the Coronation date, the more despicable Tyler became. He fired insulting remarks that not only offended her, but women alike.

"Katherine and I are permitted to leave the premises so long as our body guards are present and there are two cars accompanying us. One will drive in front of the limo and the other in the back."

"My Princess, such a debater." The Prince snorted at his wife. "This isn't a negotiation, Caroline."

She folded her arms over her chest and planted her feet firmly on the floor when she straightened her posture. "My suggestion or I will leak to the reporters that you have forbidden your wife from the public, which, by the way, will spark topics like 'Royals disliking the commoners'."

He exhaled deeply. As much as he hated when she resisted his command, she was right. He couldn't ban the women from the public. While the men took care of business behind closed doors, the women kept up the appearance that the Royals care about the commoners. Shunning them away will only result in more tabloids bashing the government, which is the last thing they needed.

"Fine." He conceded with a low growl erupting from his dry throat. "Katherine will be assigned one of the bodyguards we have in waiting. He's been trained and works on call. He will be her personal bodyguard as of now. I'll have them call him in." He stopped to text quickly on his iPhone to his secretary. "Stefan and I have to return to business. We have a meeting in an hour." He walked to Caroline and forced a kiss to her lips. She fought the urge to push him back.

When they were finally alone, Katherine collapsed onto the couch feeling exhausted from Tyler yelling at her earlier.

"I hope I get a bodyguard as hot as yours." She said, a smirk creeping on her lips.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Katherine. "I just want you to be safe, Kat."

The brunette sighed. "Yeah. Yeah. Stefan's worried about me more than he usually is. I'm surprised he left my side." She paused to type something into her iPhone. "I'll have the movers bring our stuff over."

"This is ridiculous!" The blonde huffed.

Someone behind them cleared their throat. When Caroline and Katherine turned around, they found Bonnie with Klaus. Princess Caroline felt her cheeks warm, hoping Klaus didn't hear Katherine's earlier comment.

"Hey guys!" The blonde smiled nervously.

Katherine stood up from the couch and walked over to Klaus. She wore her sultry look, which she usually wore when flirting.

"We haven't been introduced yet. My name is Duchess Katherine Salvatore." She held her hand out for a shake with the back of her palm facing up.

Klaus nodded at her and placed his hand under hers to bring it up. He bent slightly to kiss the back of her hand. Caroline grimaced at the gesture. He hadn't done that to her. What made Katherine so special? Katherine flashed her flirtatious smile at Klaus and he politely smiled back at her. The blonde Princess was annoyed with the Duchess at the moment.

"So what's up?" Caroline asked, trying to break Klaus and Katherine's stare.

Klaus looked to Bonnie, waiting for her to deliver news.

"I've adjusted your schedule." Bonnie started.

The blonde grinned. "Now I can do a morning run?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yes, but only on palace grounds."

She sighed in reply. "I guess it's a compromise."

"There's more." Klaus informed her.

Princess Caroline looked to her lady in waiting expectantly.

"Prince Tyler has arranged etiquette, dance, and table manner lessons in the palace, since you and Duchess Katherine are here."

She rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprise?!" She threw her hands up in the air. She walked away from them and went straight to her chambers. She's had quite the day and her body was exhausted. She wasn't in the mood for socializing, so she decided to take a nap.

* * *

Caroline woke to the sound of men grunting and a woman giggling outside in the back terrace. She walked to the nearest window and stuck her head out. Klaus was outside sparring with an unfamiliar tall, muscular brunette man. Katherine sat at the nearest bench wearing a short romper ensemble with sandals, a sunhat, and sunglasses. She sipped her glass filled with amber liquid.

What on earth was going on right now? Katherine never went outdoors unless to tan in her bikini. She hated walking in the gardens or anything nature related. Caroline quickly threw on some short-shorts and a loose V-neck white t-shirt. If Tyler saw her dressed in this attire, he'd freak. He frequently stressed the importance to keep up with royal appearances. She shrugged it off. He wouldn't arrive home until at least seven. She rushed downstairs and headed straight to the back yard.

When she reached them, Klaus flipped the brunette man to the ground, forcing him to face plant onto the green grass. She didn't understand what they were doing.

"Hey!" She shouted to get everyone's attention. "What's going on here?"

Katherine stood up to face Caroline. "Klaus and Alaric were sparring. It's fun playing referee." She flashed a look at the men, which earned her an eyeroll from the blonde Princess. "Oh right! Care, this is Alaric, my bodyguard."

She smiled at the brunette man and walked to him to shake his hand. He kissed it similar to the way Klaus kissed Katherine's hand earlier. She wondered if Klaus noticed it, but she didn't bother to check.

"Looks like you're perfect for the job." She commented, checking him out. Seeing him closer, the blonde noted his handsomeness and debonair smile. His brunette hair, tall frame, and five-o'clock shadow made him Katherine's type.

"That he is." The brunette Duchess followed, as she fluttered her eyelashes at Alaric. "Anyway, I need to pick up something at our manor. We should leave, Alaric."

Her bodyguard nodded and followed after her. Caroline watched the two leave. She shook her head at her friend. She was the sexy devil in disguise and he didn't know what he was getting himself into. She turned around to face Klaus, only to find him walking away from her in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" She called out after him.

"I want to take a walk around the garden." He answered, stilling continuing down the path to the rose garden.

She bit on her lip. "Can I join you?" She bellowed from where she stood.

"If you can keep up!" He shouted, hiding his smirk from her.

She jogged at a fast pace to catch up to him. When she reached his heel, she slowed to a walking pace. Klaus didn't acknowledge her.

"So what do you think about Katherine, Stefan, and Alaric moving into the palace?" She asked, to start their conversation.

He slipped his hands into his pockets before answering. "It's not my place to comment."

They reached the entrance of the rose garden. The aisles were tight, which forced the two to walk closely together. Her arm brushed against his, which gave her chills everytime they touched.

"I didn't know you and Alaric were friends."

"We're not." He corrected her. "We were just sparring to pass time. No one else is available."

She scowled at him. "You can spar with me."

He snorted. He looked to her and noticed she was about to walk into a bush. He snaked his arm around her back and pulled her into him. The touch made her shiver for a moment. His long fingers wrapped around her right hip, as her other hip touched his right side.

"I knew I had to protect you from Radicals. I wasn't aware I had to protect you from yourself."

Lost in the moment of his touch, the blonde didn't respond for several seconds, until his words set in. When they reached the spacious aisle corner she pushed against him, forcing his hand off her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were about to walk into a rose bush. I apologize for saving your body from being pricked by thorns."

She sighed. Truly, she was thankful. "Sometimes I don't pay attention."

"Maybe you should start." He continued down the aisle and Caroline followed after him, keeping up at his heel.

"Why'd you decide to take a walk in the rose garden?" She asked, curiously.

"Had I known I'd be interrogated for my actions, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

"You didn't ask me." She reminded him. She frowned at his back, knowing he wouldn't see it.

He exhaled deeply. "Abraham Lincoln once said, 'We can complain because rose bushes have thorns, or we can rejoice because thorn bushes have roses."

She furrowed her eyebrows at his poetic verse. Literature was never her strong suite. "What does that mean?"

He stopped to admire a rose. He looked to Caroline with a smile ghosting his lips. "People are often pessimistic about situations, but we need to look on the bright side. The night may be dark, but the sun promises its return."

She smiled at him. Klaus hardly seemed like the poet type, but she liked hearing his lyrical verses.

"So I'm guessing roses are your favorite?"

He nodded. "Roses are beautiful, but they can be dangerous. Their thorns serve to protect them, because their petals are vulnerable to wilt at anyone's force." He stopped to sniff the rose aroma. He took a moment to relish in the smell before suggesting they should head back to the manor before dinner.

As they walked out of the rose garden and toward the manor, Caroline realized there was more to Klaus than she thought. He may have been eye candy, but he had a deeper level the Princess desired to connect on. He was quietly sophisticated.

"What do you say to training me?" She asked.

"Train you for what?" He replied with a question.

"Train me to be more fit. I want to be able to keep up with the running and it wouldn't hurt to improve my combat skills. Plus, you'd have a sparring partner!" Her voice laced with enthusiasm.

"It's not in my job description." He told her, firmly, ignoring her desperate pleading smile.

"Come on!" She encouraged. "It would make your job slightly easier."

He continued to walk, without saying anything. "I'll think about it." He concluded.

As they neared the palace, Caroline saw her husband standing with his hands on his hips. He wore a displeased expression. He stood ten feet away from them.

"Caroline." He spoke with his commanding tone.

"Hey, Ty!" She started toward him, but he rose his hand to stop her in her tracks. After stopping she realized he just hailed her to stop by using a dog command gesture.

"What are you wearing, Caroline?" He questioned.

He didn't want to know what she was wearing, since he knew the garments. He really wanted to know why she was wearing that ensemble.

"I just woke up from a nap when I threw this on. It was relaxing. Don't worry. I'll clean up for dinner." She explained.

He breathed. "Go change now and prepare for dinner."

She sighed, but nodded at him. She left her Prince alone with her bodyguard.

"I trust you are taking care of my girl."

Klaus nodded. "No problems, so far."

"Good. Keep it that way."

Klaus watched the Prince walk away, holding his head higher than he should. At this point, he acknowledged the way Tyler regarded Caroline. He wasn't sure if Caroline noticed it, but Tyler did not see her as his equal. He shook his head and decided not to get in the middle of it. The last thing he needed was to get in between a lover's quarrel.

* * *

**Will Klaus agree to train Caroline?  
Are the Radicals gaining more power against the royals?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave  
REVIEWS!**

**They are very much appreciated!**

**If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen,  
I'd love to hear them,  
but I make no promises of including them in the story.**

**Keep in touch, dolls! **

**:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dolls!  
**

**You know I couldn't keep you guys waiting another week,  
especially when I'm getting all the lovely reviews!  
I hope you guys have a lovely weekend!**

**Also, thank you to me beta: theinevitabilityofus (Alyssa).  
She's such an awesome beta!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was five in the morning and the sun was still rising above the horizon. Outside the wind was crisp and refreshing. There was no better time to jog. Dressed in some tennis shoes, running shorts, and a lightweight jacket, Caroline took off for a run around the back terrace. Her blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail to prevent it from falling into her face. She jogged at a fast pace, letting her body exert some oppressed energy.

She woke up to a handwritten note took the place of her husband's bedside. The note explained that he had a flight to catch to some country they had an alliance with. He had business to conduct there and would be gone for today and most of tomorrow. He made no promises of having dinner with her tomorrow, so she assumed he was probably going to make it right before bedtime.

She felt slightly better after relinquishing all the repressed energy. When she made a round to return to her starting place, she saw a glimpse of a man exercising. She recognized the exercise circuit and realized it was Klaus. Picking up the pace, she got to him in no later than forty seconds.

"So are you going to train me?" She asked, a smile gleaming on her face.

Klaus didn't look up at her. Instead, he concentrated on his current exercise and simply replied, "No."

"Why not?"

He ignored her and continued his workout. She scoffed before jogging away. She reached her initial start point and began stretching out her legs to relieve herself on the built up tension. The stretch was painfully enjoyable.

From where Klaus stood he glanced at the Princess, just to get a sense of what she was up to now. Her long milky legs spread apart into a straddle and she reached for her toes. He hadn't realized the length of her legs or the shape of them. Trying to pull himself back to his workout, he moved on to a push up.

Standing up from her stretch, she scratched the back of her head, thinking of what exercise to do. She wasn't really in the mood to exercise, to be honest. An urge to playfully combat with someone flowed through her and she couldn't shake it off.

"You're really not going to train me?" She called out to him from where she stood.

He didn't stop his push-ups, but he at least answered her. "You're not ready."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand to remove the sweat that was starting to drip. The sun was almost above them and the Princess retreated back to the manor. On her way to her chambers she ran into her lady in waiting.

"Hey, Bon!"

"Good Morning, Princess Caroline. I see you had a nice run."

The Princess nodded excitedly. "Indeed, I did."

"That's wonderful." She replied with her sweet voice.

Sometimes Caroline wondered if her lady in waiting always carried a positive mood. Even when she delivered the worse news, she kept an upbeat spirit and tone. It was no wonder why Bonnie and Matt married. They complemented each other. They were each other's equal. Both were kind, loving, and caring. Caroline was thankful for the staff they hired.

"Are you ready for your schedule today?"

Caroline sighed. "Of course." She answered sarcastically.

"8:00 - Breakfast. 9:00 - Dance Lessons in the Banquet Room. 11:00 - Manner and Etiquette Lessons. 12:30 - Table Manner Lessons. 2:00 - Coronation Rehearsal."

"Coronation Rehearsal?" She repeated. "What's that?"

Bonnie briefly explained that every Prince and Princess is required to attend Coronation Rehearsals to prepare for the inauguration as King and Queen.

"What about Ty?"

"He will attend rehearsals on his own time. They've already worked around his schedule."

She cursed her husband's name in her head. She preferred to have rehearsals with her husband, since they were getting inaugurated together. The blonde released a deep breath. "Where are the Rehearsals?"

"Here, of course." She answered with a reassuring smile. "The Coronation always takes place on the grand balcony."

"So no time outside the palace, I see." She noted.

Her lady in waiting shook her head. "Unfortunately no, but if you like, since Prince Tyler is gone, you may use your evening anyway you please so long as Klaus and the two security cars accompany you."

The Princess' grin spread from ear to ear. "You're the best, Bonnie!"

Stepping out of the shower, Caroline walked to her closet and tried to find something to wear. She slipped on one of the many yellow dresses she owned with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. She let her hair down loose and the ends tickled her bare shoulders.

On her way to the kitchen, she stopped abruptly in the dining room, finding Katherine sitting with Alaric and Klaus. Alaric sat opposite of the Duchess and Klaus sat to his right. Klaus looked like he just stepped out of the shower, with his damp hair as proof. He sat there quietly, listening to Alaric and Katherine flirt, as he ate what appeared to be oatmeal.

"Morning, Care!" Katherine greeted the blonde. "Hungry?"

"Starved, actually." She answered.

Rather than taking her usual seat at the end of the table, she walked and sat down in the seat next to Katherine's, opposite of Klaus. Klaus watched her as she settled down in her seat. She met his eyes and offered him a small smile that he didn't return. In front of them, were pieces of bread, butter, pancakes, oatmeal, milk, orange juice, and coffee. Leave it to Katherine to request a bountiful breakfast. The brunnette consumed an enormous amount of food, but never gained any ounce of it.

Caroline reached for some bread and spread butter over it. Then she poured herself a glass of orange juice before taking a bite of the warm bread.

"Looks like you boys have a day off." Katherine commented, referring to her schedule. Her schedule is usually similar to Caroline's with the exception of public appearance events that the other attends instead. "But I feel like shopping after Table Manners. Do you mind, Ric?" She batted her eyelashes at her bodyguard across the table. Caroline rolled her eyes noting his given nickname. She and Klaus hardly spoke to each other and these two were already on a nickname basis.

"Of course, Duchess Katherine." He replied curtly.

At least he still addressed her by her formal title. Caroline looked up from her plate and her gaze met Klaus'. He stared at her like he wanted to say something but he never opened his mouth. She saw it in his crystal ice blue eyes.

Katherine pushed her plate away from her. "Let's go tour the palace, Ric." She said as they both stood up.

Caroline watched the two walk away with Katherine invading Alaric's personal space, but he seemed to welcome it. Katherine made meeting new people seem easy. Alaric was somewhat comfortable with Katherine, while Caroline struggled to get Klaus to talk.

"What are you gonna do today?" She asked in a casual manner.

He shrugged and took another bite of his oatmeal.

"After the Coronation Rehearsals, do you mind if we go somewhere?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Where to, Princess?"

She pursed her lips as she thought about it. Tyler wasn't home, so she could go anywhere on Karina. The problem was she didn't know a lot of places here. Being a Royal, distance from the palace limited her. Tyler kept her on a short leash and with more Radicals surfacing, her leash has gotten shorter. She's only ever seen the beauty of Karina through paintings and pictures hung around the palace. Her tight schedule has her living vicariously through the wall art, which she is too ashamed to admit.

"Why don't you choose?" She proposed, assuming he'd been living in Karina longer than her. He at least didn't have any restriction or so she guessed.

He wrinkled his forehead in confusion, like he didn't understand her question.

"Take me to your favorite place in Karina." She continued. "I've showed you my favorite place in the palace. I think it's only fair."

"And if I refuse?"

She pouted and used Katherine's trick of batting her long eyelashes at him. "Please?"

He grunted and looked away from her. "I'll think about it."

He got up from his seat and headed to his bedroom. Caroline just smiled to herself excitedly.

* * *

Coronation Rehearsal ended at six. The biscuits and tea served during rehearsal filled and spoiled her appetite for dinner. Despite being exhausted from lessons and rehearsals all day, she really wanted to get out of the palace. She didn't care where or for how long. She just wanted to escape the rich, snotty, stuffy air.

She skipped from the grand balcony on the second floor to Klaus' room downstairs. She knocked on his door three times but no answer. Her mind played with a ton of possible locations he'd chosen.

"May I help you, Princess?" Klaus said, standing behind her.

His hands hid inside his pockets when she faced him. "You said you'd show me to your favorite place in Karina." She reminded him.

"I believe you asked me and I said I would think about it."

She couldn't conceal the grin appearing on her face. "Well, time's up. So, where to?"

He regarded her behavior. He'd never seen a grown woman so excited to leave her home before. It may be due to her daily given schedule and her uptight husband. "You're begging is relentless, I notice." He commented. She didn't reply, but her eyes carried hope that made Klaus give in. "Fine." He checked his watch. It was the first time Caroline's seen his flat, three-piece, two-tone Rolex watch. How much did Tyler pay Klaus for him to afford a high-end watch? He certainly must be paid more than Bonnie and Matt combined. Her thoughts of Klaus' salary disappeared when Klaus spoke.

"There's a place I used to go for sunset."

* * *

Caroline followed Klaus out of the limousine. Light tan sand particles embraced her feet and she decided to remove her sandals. The fresh ocean air gently blew the hem of her yellow dress. Klaus also removed his shoes and rolled up his pants up to his knees. The sun was on its descent to kiss the horizon. The bodyguard neared the shoreline and the ocean caressed his feet, before pulling away. He turned around and saw the Princess of Karina trapped in a state of awe and wonder. She was at a standstill, closing her eyes and letting herself accept Karina's nature. The way the wind blew her blonde hair out of her face, made Klaus see Caroline for the first time - not as the Princess of Karina, but rather a woman at ease with herself.

"You're missing out on the water!" He shouted at her in a light, cheery tone.

Grabbing her attention, she opened her eyes to find Klaus standing at the shoreline, waving at her to join him. She skipped over to stand next to him. The wave was pulling away from the shore when she arrived and the sand soothed her skin.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded anxiously, mentally preparing herself for the wave soon to arrive. The wave approached them and for the first time, she felt the ocean. The water was freezing cold, but Caroline didn't care.

"So this is how the ocean feels like?" She asked. "Cold." She said, in a joking tone.

"You've never been in the ocean?" He asked.

She shook her head. "The closest thing I got to an ocean was swimming at a lake near my home town."

"Which is?"

"Mystic Falls. In Virginia, USA." She answered. "Don't judge me. Karinas don't like me just because I'm not Karina born and I married Tyler."

"I'm not one to judge." He told her. "Besides, Mystic Falls is a quaint and peaceful small town. You shouldn't be ashamed of where you're from."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she faced him. "You've been to Mystic Falls?"

No one ever visited Mystic Falls, unless they got lost and accidentally entered the small town. Other than that, her town was hardly a tourist attraction.

"Only once."

"For what?"

"Work." He answered.

She frowned at his short answers. She thought he was starting to break his shell, but she reminded herself: slow and steady wins the race. She stood quietly, beaming at the ocean water kissing her feet and then pulling away. Feeling an adrenaline kick through her veins, she dropped her sandals to the sand and started unzipping her dress.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, confusion overtaking him.

He shielded his eyes away from her as she removed the dress and stood only in her bra and panties. Faintly, he heard her footsteps come into contact with the water.

"How cold is this water?" She asked.

"Bloody cold." He answered. As soon as he looked for her, he found her swimming away.

"This woman is bloody crazy." He commented as he was forced to drop his shoes and remove his clothing.

Swimming only in his trunks, he tried to catch up to her. Caroline's unfamiliarity with the ocean made her body cringe a little. The ice cold water pierced her skin all over her body. Gritting her teeth, she fought the sharpening pain and continued swimming further away from the shore.

When he caught up to her, he immediately locked his hand around her tiny wrist. They were far out in the water where their feet no longer touched the bottom which resulted in them both treading water to keep their head above. Thankfully she was able to swim and this wasn't a dire rescue.

"Are you on a suicide mission?" He asked her brazenly.

"No!" She yelled. "I was just trying to have fun. You should try it some time."

He snorted. "If my assignment wasn't trying to endanger herself, then I could relax more often."

Taking the comment to offense, Caroline managed to pull her wrist away from Klaus' hold. She began swimming away from him, but this time toward the shoreline. She swam faster than he imagined, but with his keen swimming skills he was able to swim next to her rather than behind. When the water was shallow, she stood to her feet and grabbed her stuff, heading for the limousine. The air nipped at her exposed, wet body, but she didn't want to dampen her dress.

Unaware of how close Klaus was, his grab on her hand took her by surprise. He tugged on her arm and forced her to face him. His black pants were back on, hanging on his hips. He held his shirt, leather jacket, and shoes in his other hand.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"You insulted me!"

"How so?" He asked, cluelessly.

She released a deep breath in an attempt to keep her anger at bay. "Am I just an assignment to you?"

Klaus picked up her genuine feelings laced with the question. Tyler hardly treated her like an adult, giving her schedules and a bodyguard. She barely had any independence and he realized the error in his words, but he wasn't prepared to just take those words back. Because like her, he was stubborn.

"I am your bodyguard. My job is to protect you!" His voice grew louder. "What more do you want from me? I am ensuring your safety!"

She felt the tears pricking at her eyes, but she blinked them away. She wasn't hurt solely by Klaus, but he just reminded her about what her life has become. She set out to be someone back then, on the first day of college. Her whole life strived for a mission to change the world, no matter how little the impact. Now, she was just an icon to be protected. An icon who was idolized by only a few Karinans. Her life had lost meaning the moment she was given a schedule for frivolous dance lessons and absurd etiquette schooling. With her position, she should be able to do more for the Karinans, but she hardly had control over her life. Heck, her life was nothing but a toy to Tyler. She was his consolation prize and hired Klaus to guard it with his life. Klaus only served as a reminder that she was just an object to Tyler.

Feeling guilt starting to bear over him, he put his leather jacket over her, letting it hang on her shoulders. The gesture took her by surprise and pulled her back to the present. She peered up at him, behind her long eyelashes.

He cocked his head to the right. "Let me show you a place I usually sit."

He didn't wait for her to follow him to a tree. The tree was big and reminded her of the grandmother tree that they have back at the palace. At the trunk, Klaus helped Caroline up the tree. She found a long, steady branch, about ten feet above the ground, and sat down. Klaus climbed up and sat down next to her. She had a thing for sitting on tree branches and it was a nice change to share it with someone else. They draped their wet clothing toward the end of the branch to allow them to dry. Nearly the entire sun hid behind the horizon, but the sight was beautiful to watch.

"I can see why you like it here." She said, in a lighter tone than earlier. "How often do you come here?"

"I used to spend every evening here, when I first docked at Karina."

"I knew you weren't Karina-born!" She exclaimed. It was a little exciting to meet a fellow non-Karina-born. They're hard to come by.

"Does it matter?" He asked her. Without giving her chance to respond, he went on to say, "We're all human beings, no matter where we are from."

She sighed. "If only all Karinans thought that way."

"If only all people thought that way." He corrected her.

The sun finally set and night was falling over them. Somewhere in the midst of the silence and sitting under the starry night, Caroline's head found its way to Klaus' shoulders. He didn't push her away, nor did he hold her closer. He just let her rest and eventually he noticed their breathing was in sync. Even after their little swim he smelt the faint vanilla aroma lingering on her body. Both their hands rested on the branch only inches away from each other.

Disturbing their moment of tranquility, a concerned voice beckoned them from below.

"Princess Caroline!"

Grabbing Caroline's attention, she peered down and found her lady in waiting with a displeased grim face.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

"Prince Tyler has arrived earlier than expected. He is worried sick for you!"

The blonde's eyes widened at the mention of her husband's arrival. Quickly she climbed down the tree, with Klaus following after her with their clothes. Bonnie eyed them with a questioning stare. It was only then that Caroline was aware of her exposed flesh, dressed only in her underwear with Klaus' jacket as a cover. Meanwhile, her bodyguard only wore his pants.

"It's not what you think!" The Princess quickly said, with her cheeks growing warm at Bonnie's possible thoughts.

She removed Klaus' jacket and he handed back her yellow dress, which she frantically slipped on. Klaus put on his white shirt and leather jacket at a slower pace, not really caring about Bonnie's thoughts or assumptions.

"We need to get you home at once!" Bonnie advised.

The car ride back to the palace was silent. Bonnie phoned Caroline's driver for her whereabouts and Matt drove Bonnie here. She let Matt leave and rode back to the palace with Caroline and Klaus. As usual, Klaus sat near the front of the limousine divider, keeping to himself. Bonnie tried to conceal her disappointed eyes, but failed miserably and only played to Caroline's building shame.

The Princess of Karina braced herself for what was to come. Her husband was as subtle as a knife. If he was angry, he spared no feelings. Instead of meeting him in the parlor, the guards directed her up to their bedroom chambers. Although the bedroom offered privacy, the married couple rarely spoke in there. The room was only useful for slumber.

Pushing their bedroom door open, she found her husband standing still with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes felt like daggers, stabbing her in the chest for running off without permission.

"Hey, Ty!" She tried to say in the brightest tone, forcing her best smile, but he was no fool to her acts.

His jaw clenched so tight, she saw his jaw muscles flex.

"Where were you tonight, Caroline?" His voice soaring with a condescending tone.

"I just went to the beach. That's all. I just needed some air -"

"Do we not have air here in the palace? Do you breathe filth and toxicity?" He asked, cynically. He took a step closer and Caroline fought the urge to instinctively step back. She hated when he did this. It made her feel like a little girl being scolded for playing outside.

"No, but I just wanted to -"

"To what exactly?" He cut her off sharply with his pointed tongue.

She glared at him for interrupting her for the second time in a row. She stabilized her stance to appear stronger and inferior to him.

"I wanted to do something that wasn't planned to your liking!" She shouted, her voice loud enough to hear from Stefan and Katherine's bedroom down the hall.

His eyebrows pulled down toward the center and he walked closer, stopping only an inch away from her. He towered over her, making her feel tinier in comparison. He was displaying his dominance over her and she couldn't help but let him.

"And if the Radicals had attacked you while I was away, then what?"

"Then Klaus would have protected me!" She answered, without a spare second of hesitation, finally acknowledging Klaus as her bodyguard.

He peered down at her, trying to read her face, but she hardened her features, showing no sign of vulnerability.

"Do not _ever_ go somewhere without confirming with me first. Do you understand?"

His question was rhetorical. Without giving her a chance to accept or reject his confirmation, he forced his lips onto hers, kissing her harshly. He trapped her blonde hair around his fingers and tilted her head to give him easier access to drive his tongue past her gated lips. As much as she wanted to fight him off, she gave in to the kiss, letting her husband cool off. She knew better than to continue their argument and risk jeopardizing her few chances to exit the palace. That night, she gave her body to her husband, but found herself fantasizing over someone else's body instead, one she saw not too long ago.

* * *

As Caroline wiggled out of bed the next day for her morning run, her bed movement woke Tyler. He asked where she was heading, still half asleep. She reminded him of her morning run that she just added to her schedule and he gave her kiss before she left the bedroom.

Feeling proud, she ran the same distance yesterday with two seconds to spare. Her stamina was building and she could sense it. At the end of her run, she jogged over to the area Klaus started to set up for his daily exercise circuit routine. He wore sweatpants that were baggy, but his tight under armour muscle shirt made his toned muscles prominent. She liked that his body wasn't overly muscular, like some of the high school football jocks she remembered in high school.

"Morning." She greeted him, still having the energy to put on a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Princess Caroline." He actually took the time to stop what he was doing, look at her, and reply back.

"Still not gonna train me?" She asked, this time playfully.

"You're still not ready."

She rolled her eyes at him. What made him an expert on when one was ready to train or not? It's not like he was some sort of sensei master, but then again, she knew little about him, so he could very well be one without her knowledge.

"When will I be ready to _your _standards?" She asked, unsure if he would answer her straightforwardly.

"Hold a plank for a minute in correct form." He answered, grabbing his jump rope. "Then we'll talk."

She cocked her head to the right for a moment, judging if he was joking, but she couldn't tell. The man was the master of indifference and she envied him for that quality.

She jogged further away from Klaus and started stretching her body. The stretch made her body feel limber. Deciding to try a plank, she went down on all fours. Her arms and legs extended, using her palms and toes to hold her up. Foreign to the position, she wasn't sure if she was doing it correctly. Her back was arched and her butt was up. Feeling weak, her body gave in and she fell to her knees. Plank was a lot harder than she imagined. She'd only seen plank done a few times in her life. She never saw the point in it. It just reminded her of a push up, which wasn't her favorite exercise.

At a distance, Klaus kept a watchful eye on Caroline. He tried to smuggle his laughter when Caroline caved. Her original position made him chuckle, because she confused plank with a downward dog. He shook his head in laughter and turned around so he wouldn't see her make a fool of herself again.

* * *

Tyler actually took the time to join Caroline for Coronation Rehearsal today. She guessed it had something to do with last night. They rehearsed the procession of the ceremony, the inauguration speech, and then the traditional ballroom dance. She'd forgotten how light Tyler was on his feet and he took the lead, just as any man would. Attempting to make her laugh, he cracked a joke about a bird flying into a palace window that was so clean, the bird thought it was open. The joke reminded Caroline of the days when she developed her infatuation with Tyler back in the states. She remembered his funny comments that made her laugh to the point where she'd cry and her stomach would hurt. Silently, she wondered what happen to that man, because the man she went to bed with at night felt like a stranger. Maybe somewhere, deep down, the Tyler she knew and fell in love with was there somewhere, buried under all the governmental stress and politics. Maybe dancing with him was the key to bring out the old Tyler.

As the rehearsal conductor called their practice to a close, Tyler grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked his messages.

"I'll have to leave for a meeting." He told her, without even looking up from his phone screen. "I don't think I'll make it for dinner."

She sighed, visibly letting her shoulders sink. Just like that, her political husband returned. Sometimes she felt he wore the Prince of Karina title more than his husband title on a daily basis, but who was she to blame him. He was forced to take on a lot of duties as soon as his parents died. He thought he had more time to prepare, but he was wrong. Caroline was more than willing to help, but he wanted to bare the weight of his cross on his own.

"Please do not leave the palace without at least having Bonnie let me know."

_At least he said please_, she told herself in her head. She nodded in response and he kissed her goodbye. She didn't watch him exit and she thought she finally had the room to herself to release a breath, but someone's voice came from behind her.

"Interesting demonstration of a plank this morning." Klaus said, with a lighter tonethan usual.

She whipped around to face him and couldn't help but smile at the smirk he wore. His smirk accentuated his dimple which she only spotted today.

"Well, if you'd train me, then maybe I can do plank properly."

"But then I wouldn't have a morning laugh." He replied. Caroline eyed him, trying to determine if he was flirting with her or not.

"I'm going to do plank correctly and when I do you'll train me."

"No." He disagreed. "I believe you are mistaken, Princess. I said if you hold plank correctly for a minute, then we'll talk, and not a second earlier."

"What's so great about holding plank for a minute anyway?" She asked, curiously.

"Plank makes you aware of your body mass. With plank you strengthen your arms, legs, and most importantly core. When in combat, you may be strong, but it's important to keep your core tight. Balance is another skill that you will master through plank. Your combat skills with become proficient and your running will grow to be more efficient, allowing you to stride longer distances while keeping the same endurance."

She eyed him curiously. "Were you a trainer?"

He shook his head. Before letting her continue, he walked away saying, "Goodbye, Princess."

* * *

As Caroline walked down to the kitchen for dinner, she bumped into a bubbly, blushing, Katherine. She pulled the Duchess to the side and questioned the reason for her behavior.

"Alaric is one hell of a man." She answered, giggling and biting on her finger.

She slapped her friend's arm. "Katherine, you didn't." She said, with a fearful tone. Stefan was a wonderful husband and Katherine often took that for granted.

"Relax, blondie!" She replied. "I haven't done anything."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief.

"Not yet at least." The brunette followed up.

"Katherine!" She chastised her. "You shouldn't cheat on your husband!"

The Duchess rolled her eyes. "As if you and Klaus haven't done the unspeakable."

The mention of Klaus made Caroline blush. Her cheeks were rosy pink. It would be a lie if she denied thinking about Klaus in a sexual way, but she was unsure if she had the guts to actually betray her vows to her husband.

"We haven't!" She declared.

"That's not what I hear."

The blonde frowned at her. "What exactly did you hear?"

"One of the maids passed by Bonnie and Matt's bedroom while Bonnie mentioned she found you and Klaus nearly naked." She informed her.

"We were swimming, for Christ's sake!" She shouted, with her defensive voice.

Katherine shrugged. "Does it matter? How do you think Ty will react to his wife's infidelity?"

"You wouldn't…"

She breathed. "I wouldn't." She admitted. Caroline was her best friend. "But honestly, if you plan to do it - and I'm not saying you two will - but if it does happen, then try to keep it on the down low." She warned.

* * *

**Will Tyler learn about Caroline and Klaus' beach adventure in detail?  
Will Caroline find the old Tyler she knew and loved before the Coronation?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave  
REVIEWS!**

**They are very much appreciated!**

**If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen,  
I'd love to hear them.  
**

**Keep in touch, dolls!**

**:)**


End file.
